The Blinding Sun
by Seth Figment
Summary: Robo-Jack wants the newly activated Wu the Blinding Sun to use as a power source, but the monks have it. When he asks Chase to get it for him he says no. But R-J comes up with something he thinks he can trade the warlord to get the Wu for him. To get, or technically to make that something he needs to pay his creator a visit. *Warning: non-con* [Part 2 of the "Artificial" series.]
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: rape/non-con, none violent non-con, non-con drugging, non-con filming**

The explicit parts are gone, but not on AO3. If you want to read the uncensored version in its entirety go to my AO3 account Seth_Figment.

* * *

**Summary**: The monks have acquire the _Shen Gong Wu the Blinding Sun_: A golf ball sized glowing marble that can emit a bright light that blinds your enemies.

Robo-Jack wants the Wu to use as a power source. When he asks Chase to get it for him he says no. But R-J comes up with something he thinks he can trade the warlord to get the Wu for him. To get, or technically to make that something he needs to pay his creator a visit.

* * *

**Heed the warnings.**

* * *

"Come on, Chase. I need it. I would never need to charge again if I had it. And the monks don't get what they have. They think it's just a shiny marble that can momentarily blind people."

Turning to the whining robot Chase sneers at him. "I said no."

Frowning Robo-Jack opens his mouth to argue why he needs the Wu for the umpteenth time when he suddenly gets an idea.

Smiling he saunters up to Chase. "What if I would give you something in return?"

Raising an unimpressed eyebrow the warlord meets the robot's eyes. "And what would that be?"

Smile widening into a shark like grin Robo-Jack simply says. "You'll see."

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Brushing his teeth Jack leans down to spit when he suddenly feels a sharp sting at the side of his neck. Breathing in sharply at the feel of the sting he chokes at the toothpaste coughing his lungs out.

Grabbing a cup from the side of the sink he fills it with water before gulping some down. Leaning over the sink he pants, coughing weakly. "What the hell?"

-.-.

Standing in the garden of the Spicer household R-J hold out his hand letting the little insect shaped robot land in his hand.

Connecting with it he easily confirms that it managed to administrate Jack the drugs.

Looking up towards the house and the light shining from Jack's bedroom Robo-Jack smiles wickedly. "We'll have such fun to night, Jack."

Putting the small robot into his pocket Robo-Jack bends down to pick up a dark suitcase before heading up to the house.

-.-.

Falling back on his bed Jack closes his eyes, head feeling oddly fuzzy.

Frowning he is sure he just heard a door open and close but he just can't find the will to get up to check.

"Hello, Jackie."

Eyes shooting up at what sounds as his own voice Jack quickly leans up on his elbows and his met by what seems to be himself smiling back at him. "Huh?"

Smirking Robo-Jack meets Jack unfocused gaze. Turning he steps up to a drawer and sets his suitcase on top of it. Opening the suitcase several free flying camera bots fly out and position themselves around the bed.

Watching Jack blink in confusion at the floating cameras surrounding him, Robo-Jack chuckles.

Laugh drawing Jack's attention Robo-Jack grins as he meets the human's confused gaze.

Sauntering up to the bed Robo-Jack looks down at Jack in mock-hurt, pouting exaggeratedly he holds a hand to his chest. "Why, don't you ŕ̜é̳̲̏c̈́͜ǒ̙̻̇g̛̝nize̝̪͗́ ̦͐m̧̢̏̆ẽ̪?" Letting his voice go robotic at the last words he can't help but grin as Jack's eyes widen in recognition.

"R-J? What are...?" Losing his train of thought Jack trails off as he forgets what he was about to say. Head spinning, his elbows gives out and he falls back.

Feeling far to warm Jack closes his eyes and tries to take a couple of deep breaths to cool down. But it doesn't help and he instead feels an odd fuzzy warmth spread through him. "What is..?" Trailing off Jack opens his eyes, trying and failing to focus his gaze on the ceiling.

Stepping back Robo-Jack watches as the genius struggles to string sentences together. Taking a moment he inspects the rosy blush that have started to spread across his cheeks and down his neck.

Looking over the cameras Robo-Jack makes sure that they're positioned right before he walks up to stand between Jack's legs. Nudging the legs apart Robo-Jack leans over the genius.

Resting his weight on his elbows Robo-Jack gently trace his lips up Jack's neck to his chin.

Ignoring the hands weakly pushing at his chest Robo-Jack lets his lips wander up to Jack's ear.

Letting his lips brush against at the shell of the ear he carefully nibbles the earlobe."Let's get you out of these clothes."

Leaning back Robo-Jack meets the genius glazed confused eyes. Swallowing heavily Jack opens his mouth to ask "Wha-" but the robot interrupts him, connecting their lips. Not hesitating Robo-Jack easily licks his way into the genius mouth.

Hands wandering down Jack's sides Robo-Jack snakes his hand under the black tank top.

Shuddering as the hands drag up his sides Jack can't do anything but lay there as R-J invades his mouth. Squeezing his eyes closed Jack tries to close his mouth but for some reason his body won't listen. Instead he just feels warmth spread through his guts, making him tingle pleasantly, causing a weak moan to slip out.

Smirking into the kiss Robo-Jack grabs the bottom of the tank top. Breaking off the kiss their breath briefly mingles before Robo-Jack suddenly pulls the top up and over Jack's head.

Sitting back he takes a moment to inspecting the flush genius before leaning back down, trailing kisses down Jack's chest, nipping briefly at a nipple. Smirking at the hitch in Jack's breath Robo-Jack moves lower.

Moving off the bed, Robo-Jack sliding down on the floor in between Jack's legs. Letting his hands trail up from Jack's sides to the front of his jeans Robo-Jack easily unbuckling the belt before unzipping the dark jeans and carefully sliding them down.

Trailing his hands up Jacks pale thighs Robo-Jack blatantly makes eye contact with one of the cameras as he slides his hands further up to grab the genius boxer's.

Smirking, Robo-Jack winks at the camera before he pulls the trunks down with a quick yank.

**XxX**

_Scene can be read on AO3 same name by Seth_Figment, because ff's rating only reach mature not explicit. I ain't taking any chances. _

**XxX**

Letting go of the limp genius, Robo-Jack carelessly lets him fall down on the bed.

Stepping back he takes a moment to look the passed out genius up and down. A blotchy blush covering him.

Catching sight of Jack's discarded boxers and tank top from before Robo-Jack picks them up. Moving back to the genius he turns him around, snorting at the lines of cum on Jacks abdomen. "Didn't even need to touch you."

Bunching up the tank top Robo-Jack wipes the cum off before throwing it into a corner. Taking the boxers he manhandles the genius into his boxers before pulling the cover from underneath him and drapes it over him.

Dressing Robo-Jack takes out a syringe from an inner pocket of his jacket. Returning back to the bed he presses it into Jack's arm. "Just to be safe."

Patting the genius on the arm Robo-Jack turns, walking back to his suitcase. Snapping his fingers the cameras return into the suitcase. Stopping in the doorway Robo-Jack smiles over his shoulder. "It'd been fun, Jackie."

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Wearing a self satisfied smile Robo-Jack walks into the throne room. Not minding that Chase isn't there he simply walks up to the throne, leaving a small USB together with a note on the armrest.

"_I hope this is enough in exchange for the wu.~"_

The next the Robo-Jack is happy to find the Blinding Sun lying on one of his workbenches.


	2. Chapter 2

Busy working on making the Blinding Sun into a new power source Robo-Jack don't hear Chase walk in.

"Hello, Spicer."

Jumping Robo-Jack almost pulls the wires connecting him to his project off.

Carefully turning he sees Chase stand right in front of the box containing the glowing marble he's currently hooked up to.

Frowning he reaches out. "Carefu-"

Raising his own hand Chase rests it on the box, causing a sudden power surge, making Robo-Jack's body lock up.

"W̵̝̏h̵̳̉a̷̝̒-̸̣̔ẇ̵̙h̴̳́ả̸̦t̵̪̐-̶̻̌t̵͚̒-̴̻͝t̷̜̄?"

Humming Chase strokes his hand over the box, causing pulses of power to be sent out, making Robo-Jack spasm. "You should know by now..."

Spreading his fingers he pushes down on the box making the power output increase exponentially.

Arching, sparks leap from the robot's body. "N̶̝̔ơ̴̪-̶͙̽n̶͙͘-̷̰̋ơ̸͕o̸̙̍a̵̦̕-̷̫̀ȃ̵͍a̴͕̚À̸̬̦̜͖̥̖̖̌̋Ä̷͍̹̬̤̓͛̐͜͝H̴̤̭̼̲̠͗̄̈́̿͛̚H̷̨̺̘̀̆̔̉̚͝H̷͚̏͒̈́͘!"

Burned out Robo-Jack crumbles to the floor.

Dropping his hand from the box Chase looks down at the junk heap with angry disdain, snarling he finishes his sentence."You don't touch what's mine!"


	3. Chapter 3

Throwing aside the spanner Jack raises his hands rubbing his face. Taking a deep breath he exhales slowly. It's been more than a week but he still just can't get over the fact that the monks ended up with the Blinding Sun.

It's essentially an infinite portable source of energy, and the monks are simply going to use it as an overpowered glorified flash grenade.

Groaning in frustration he lets his head fall down on his work bench with a thunk. Shifting uncomfortable he still feels sore from the fight over the Wu.

His memories from after the Wu's activation are fuzzy to non existing. He assumes this is from a concussion far more severe than he thought at the time.

Spinning around in his chair Jack get up to go to the kitchen to get a self pity pudding cup when he suddenly hears his doorbell ring.

Pretty sure he's not expecting anyone, if he hasn't forgotten about something because of his presumed concussion. Worried he heads for the door, hoping he hasn't forgotten something too important.

Opening the door he frown as there's no one there. Moving to stake a step out his foot hits something. Looking down he sees a simple dark wooden box.

Mildly suspicious but incredibly curious he picks the box up. Opening it his jaw drops at what he sees.

In the middle of the box, nestled among dark silk is the Blinding Sun.

* * *

What do you think?


End file.
